One Piece High School
by Luffy95
Summary: Luffy träffar en ny i elev i skolan och börjar gilla henne
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

**Ny klasskamrat!**

Första dagen efter sommarlovet och Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp och Vivi har börjat sjunde klass och sitter nu i klassrummet och väntar på deras lärare.

"Så Luffy, vilken klass går Ace i nu?" Frågade Usopp

"Hehe Han börjar 9: an idag!" Sa Luffy stolt med ett leende på läpparna.

Ding, ding, dong

Skolklockan ringde och läraren kom in.

"God morgon elever"

"God morgon" sa alla i kör.

"Jag heter Nico Robin och jag är er lärare i So! Vi får även en ny klass kamrat i klassen idag!"

Alla viskade med varandra och undrade vem den nya eleven var.

"Du kan komma in nu"

Dörren öppnades och en jätte söt tjej med klar blå ögon och blont hår som var ner till knäna. Alla killarna i klassen förutom Zoro och Luffy blev helt stumma och bara stirrade på henne. Medans Robin skrev upp hennes namn på tavlan.

"Okej det här är Yin Kusekaze, och hon är vår nya klasskamrat så var snälla mot henne." Sa hon

"Du kan sitta vid bänken näst längst ner, framför Sanji"

Hon nickade och gick och satte sig.

Sanji hade ett hjärt format öga. Han var överlycklig att han fick sitta bakom en så söt tjej.

Hon märkte att Sanji kollade på henne så hon vände på sig.

"Hej! Yin!" sa hon och sträckte fram handen.

"Jag är Sanji, Och finns alltid här om du behöver något." Hade fortfarande ett hjärtformat öga.

"Tack, det samma!" sa hon och vände sig om och lyssnade på Robin igen.

Zoro och Luffy bara kollade på honom.

"Han är så barnslig!"

"Jag hörde det där, Marimo!"

"Bra för det är sant!"

Sanji ställde sig upp. "Vill du något eller?!"

"Vill du något!? Sa Zoro och ställde sig upp.

Zoro tog tag i Sanji's krage och Sanji tog tag i Zoro's.

"Kan ni vara snälla och sluta bråka och sätta er ner." Sa Robin

Dom gjorde som hon sa och satte sig ner.

"Tack!" Hon vände sig mot tavlan och skrev ner lite uppgifter vi skulle arbeta med.

"Zoro!"

"Hm…?" Han öppnade ett öga och kollade på Luffy.

"Har du en penna jag kan få låna jag har glömt min?" Han kollade på Zoro med valpögon.

"Tyvärr, Luffy jag har ingen penna! Fråga den idiotiska kocken!"

"okej, Sanji!"

"Hm..?" han lutade sig åt sidan för att höra vad han ville "Vad är det Luffy?"

"Har du en penna jag kan få låna? Jag glömde min." Han kollade även på Sanji med valpögon.

"Tyvärr, Luffy jag har ingen!" han vände sig mot tavlan igen.

"Hur ska jag nu kunna skriva ner uppgifterna?!"

"Jag har en penna du kan få låna!" Det var Yin som hade hört att jag inte hade någon penna och erbjöd sig att låna ut en.

"Tack!" sa jag med ett stort leende och tog i mot pennan. Yin började fnittra lite men inte så att alla hörde. Luffy kollade lite förvirrat på henne "Vad? Har jag sagt något dumt?"

"Hehe, Ne det är ditt leende! Det är sött!" Och med det sagt så vände hon tillbaka blicken mot tavlan.

Luffy blev alldeles röd i ansiktet.

Zoro satt och kollade på honom med ena ögat och skrattade lite och fortsatte sen att sova.

**En timme senare**

Ding, Ding, Dong

Klockan ringde och alla i klassen började plocka ihop sina grejer.

"Vad har du sen Luffy?" Frågade Usopp

"Vänta jag ska kolla" han tog fram hans schema "hm.. det verkar som att jag har musik! Vad har du?"

"Jag har matte!"

"Okej men vi ses sen jag måste gå nu börjar snart!"

"Okej, ses sen"

Luffy gick till sitt skåp och såg att Yin stod vid skåpet bredvid.

"Hej! Så det är du som har skåpet bredvid!"

"Hej! Ja, jag fick det precis!" Hon stod och plocka in böcker i sitt skåp.

"Så vad har du nu?" Frågade Luffy

"Musik! Du?"

"Jag har också musik!"

"Vad bra! Ska vi gå ditt tillsammans jag vet inte riktigt vart det ligger!"

"Visst! Åh föresten!" Han stoppade ner handen i fickan och tog upp en penna." Tack för lånet!"

"Det var så lite…..?"

"Åh Luffy, Jag heter Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Åh trevligt att träffas Monkey D. Luffy! Yin Kuzekaze" Hon tog fram handen, och Luffy skakade den sen gick dom mot musik lektionen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

**En Ny Vän!**

**Luffy's P.o.v**

På musik lektionen satt jag och hade tråkigt, för det ända Shanks gjorde var att prata (Shanks= musik lärare) om instrument och såna saker så jag satt och kollade ut genom fönstret.

"Har du tråkigt?"

"Hmm?" Jag vände huvudet och såg att det var Yin som frågade. "Japp, Du?"

Hon nickade.

"Vad har du sen?"

"hm?" hon satte fingret på kinden "Jag tror jag har idrott, du?"

"Jag har också idrott!" Sa jag med ett leende.

"Om ni två har pratat färdigt, så skulle jag uppskatta om ni kunde vände er mot tavlan!" Sa Shanks och kollade på oss som alla i hela klassen också gjorde.

"Förlåt!" Sa vi båda samtidigt.

Jag kollade på Yin med ett leende och hon kollade på mig med ett leende tillbaka.

**Ding, Ding, Dong**

Alla plockade ihop sina böcker och började gå ut från klassrummet.

"Luffy!" jag vände mig om och såg Usopp komma springandes.

"Hej! Usopp!"

"Vi ses sen, Luffy!" Sa Yin och la sin hand på min axel och jag började bli röd i ansiktet.

"O-okej!" Sen gick hon mot skåpet och jag kollade på Usopp.

"Tjena!"

"Hej, Zoro och Sanji!"

"Vad har hänt med dig du är alldeles röd i ansiktet!" Zoro tog sin hand mot min panna men jag han att rycka undan.

"Det är inget!"

"Är du säker?"

Jag nickade.

"Okej, vad har du nu?"

"Idrott, du?"

"Samma"

"Luffy!" Jag vände mig om och såg Yin. "Ska vi gå till idrotten?" Hon vände sig om och kollade på Zoro, Sanji och Usopp. "Hej!"

"Mellorine~~! Sanji var runt henne och gjorde någon slags nudeldans. Han ställde sig på knä framför henne och håll fram en ros. "Här har du en vacker ros som inte kan mäta sig med din skönhet!"

"T-tack!" Fnittrade lite och tog rosen. "Luffy vi börjar snart vi borde gå innan vi kommer försent!"

"Aa, Visst! Går det bra om Zoro går med oss?"

"Zoro?" Hon vände sig om och kollade på Zoro "Visst, det blir bara roligare om vi är fler!" Med ett leende kollade hon först på Zoro och sen på mig. Och jag kände att jag började bli röd i ansiktet igen. Och Zoro skrattade utan att någon märkte.

Sen gick dom mot Idrotten.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hej Luffy!"

"Hej Yin!"

"Oh Hej Zoro!" Har ett leende på läpparna.

"Hej"

"Är du redo att svettas lite nu Yin?

"Japp så redo man kan bli du då?"

"Det kan du ge dig på!"

"Du då Zoro?"

"hm a visst"

"Samlas här allihopa!" Ropade Smoker. "Kom igen vi har inte hela dagen!"

Alla satte sig framför Smoker.

" Jag ser att vi har en ny kamrat med oss. Du!" Pekar på Yin.

"Menar du mig?" Yin pekar mot sig själv

"Ne jag menar påskharen! Klart jag menar dig! Är det du som är Yin Kusekaze?"

Hon nickar

" Är det något fel på din mun? Svara så att jag hör dig!"

" Ja! "Sa hon högt och tydligt.

"Bra!" Sa han och vände sig mot dom andra.

"Är han alltid sån?" viskade hon till Luffy.

"Ja men han var faktiskt rätt så snäll idag! Det är nog bara för att du är ny" viskade Luffy tillbaka.

"Luffy!"

Luffy hoppade till."Ja!"

"Vad sa jag precis?"

han ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte"

"Och varför vet du inte det?"

"Jag lyssnade inte!"

"Är du kaxig!"

"Ne jag bara svarade på frågan"

Några skrattade. "Du har kvarsittning efter skolan!"

"Men herr Smoker det var inte hans fel det var jag som började" Sa Yin och ställde sig upp.

"Så bra då! Då kan du ju göra honom sällskap på kvarsittingen efter skolan!"

"Me-"

"Inga men eller vill du ha kvarsittning hela veckan?"

"Nej sir" sa hon och satte sig ner.

"Trodde väl inte det! Okej idag ska vi göra par övningar! Och jag delar upp er i grupper!"

"Och piff och puff här borta kan ju lika bra vara tillsammans eftersom ni verkar gilla att prata så mycket" Några började skratta. Men inte så höga så han hörde.

Luffy och Yin kollade på varandra."Piff och puff?" sa dom båda samtidigt

"Zoro du kommer att vara med Kaku, Lucci du är med kuro…"och så vidare"

"Okej om alla har en partner så tar ni och springer 25 varv runt gympasalen, Luffy och Yin nu får springa 50! "Sa han och kollade på Luffy och Yin."Seså spring!"

Och alla började springa runt,runt,runt, runt jag tror ni fattar

"Vad var det där om att han var snäll bara för att jag var ny Luffy? "

"Ja det måste han vara annars hade vi fått springa 100 varv" Yin stannade upp och kolla på honom.

"Har jag sagt att du kan stanna! Spring! "Hon hoppade till och sprang fram till Luffy.

EN HALVTIMME SENARE (hehe Sorry xP)

"Kom igen nu slöfockar!" Alla satt och väntade medans Luffy och Yin hade 3 varv eller något kvar.

"Gud vad han ska tjatta!" Viskade Yin till Luffy.

"Vi är ju snart klara så då får vi väl tyst på honom" Sa Luffy med ett leende.

"Äntligen! Om ni är klara så kanske vi kan börja nästa uppgift!"

"_Det här kommer att bli en lååååång dag"_ Tänkte Yin.

EN TIMME SENARE! (hehe , oops I did it again xP)

Utanför omklädningsrummet står Zoro och Luffy och väntar på Yin

"Kommer hon inte snart!"

"Hon kommer säkert snart" Och som man säger när man talar om trollen så dyker ankor upp i badet xP.

"Förlåt att jag är sen! Han ni väntat länge? "

"Ne då, det har typ bara gått en kvart men det är lugnt!" Sa Zoro lite sarkastiskt.

"Ne han bara skojar" Sa Luffy och började skratta.

" hehe okej, men du Luffy.." Såg lite ledsen ut och kollade ner i golvet.

"hmm…" Luffy slutade skratta och kollade på Yin.

"Förlåt att jag gjorde så vi fick kvarsittning"

" haha ingen fara jag får kvarsittning hela tiden" Sa han och började skratta igen. (Han måste ha väldigt kul xD )

"Så du är inte arg"

"Varför skulle jag vara det? Jag och zoro får typ kvarsittning varje dag!"

"Bara för att du sitter och pratar hela tiden och jag blir irriterad på dig och skriker åt dig!"

"Hahaha, visst är det kul! Hahahaha! "

"Du blir bara knäppare och knäppare för varje dag som går!"

"Vad har ni för lektion nu?"Frågade Yin.

"Jag har Engelska" Sa Zoro.

"blääää jag har matte!" Sa Luffy med tungan utanför munnen.

"Jag har också matte ska vi gå ditt tillsammans?"

" Visst! Ses sen Zoro!" Sa luffy och vinkade till honom medans han gick där ifrån. Men eftersom han inte såg var han gick så gick han in i skåpen!

" Ses!" Sa Zoro och gick där ifrån.


End file.
